The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto
by yugihfan2002
Summary: What if Meowth ran away after Giovanni replaced him with a persian only to be caught and given to Ash Ketchum as his first pokemon? Au.
1. Meowth

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto: What if in an alternate universe, Meowth ran away from Giovanni after being replaced, only to be captured by Professor Oak and then given to Ash as his first pokemon?

Meowth growled unhappily as he padded into his masters room. The smell of the other cat was overpowering, and he hissed as he saw a Persian sitting in his normal spot.

"Confused are you?" his master asked, and Meowth looked up happily, hoping that his trainer would pick him up, and had even begun to walk towards him only to be bashed away by one swipe of the Persian's paw, "You are weak Meowth, weak and pitiful, while I am strong, and to stay strong I need strong pokemon, and that is why I am allowing this. Finish him." he said to the Persian, and then he was gone.

Meowth whined for his master even as the first strike hit, he tried to plead for help, for anything, but all he heard was the cruel laughter of the Persian and he knew that he would be killed if he didn't leave. He picked himself up and as the next strike came, he ducked under it, using his body's weight to ram the vent opening open, and ran down. He kept running even as the vent got narrower. Soon he found himself outside, there was a forest near where he had come out and he headed right for it. He never looked back until he had reached a stream. Slowly he started to lick the blood off of his fur as he vowed that he would never be caught again...

Oak was having a peaceful picnic when a flash of white burst out from the bush and picked up his basket with it's teeth and started for the bush. "Oh no you don't! Go Pidgey, gust attack!"

Meowth cried in pain as the gust attack pushed him into a tree, he lay on the ground panting for breath, blacking out as he heard footsteps come close...

Ash stared at the screen in fascination as it showed another battle taking place, "Ash you'd better get to bed if you want to be up early enough to get to Oak's before all the good pokemon are gone!" his mom called from down the stairs. Ash considered staying up, after all, the battle was one he didn't want to miss, but as he glanced at the clock, he knew his mom was right, so he went to bed. The next morning, he was ready to go, and was on his way to Professor Oak's place.

"Aww look, it's the little baby!"

Ash sighed as he approached Oak's yard, he knew it to be Gary whom had spoken before he even looked up, "Gary."

"Ash."

Ash could never understand what had turned Gary from the shy, best friend he had ever known into this spoilled brat of a trainer who never missed an oportunity to brag about what pokemon he would catch, or to belittle Ash.

"I don't know why you're bothering Ash, no matter what pokemon you pick, you'll never be as good as me!" Gary's cheerleaders laughed as Gary took off in his red convertable, and Ash headed into Oak's lab.

"Oh Ash, you're here. I was starting to worry that you would be late. So what pokemon will you be choosing?"

Ash thought for a moment, looking at the three pokeballs in front of him, but just as he was going to pick one up, a pokeball fell from it's place on the shelf, rolling to a stop at Ash's feet. As he picked it up, it opened up to reveal a very mad Meowth. It hissed and scratched Ash's face. But instead of letting it go, Ash started to rub it's fur, and murmuring quietly as he hugged the small pokemon close. Meowth struggled, but the more he struggled, the more Ash petted and calmed him. Eventually, he stopped fighting, purring happily as Ash rubbed behind his ears.

"That was incredible Ash! That Meowth has been savage ever since I caught it, you're the first person it's ever responded to."

"Does he belong to anyone Professor?"

"I sent out flyers, and checked his I.D. but it looks like whomever his trainer was just decided to release him into the wild."

"Is there any rule saying that I have to take one of the regular starters?"

"No, why?"

"Then I chose this Meowth for a starter." Professor Oak started to argue, "Professor, can't you see? He's been abused, starved and then abandoned. He needs a trainer who understands him. That trainer is me."

Professor oak shook his head, "All right Ash, let's get your pokedex and get this little guy registered. Then he'll be all yours."

End


	2. trouble with trainers

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I was going to make this a one shot, but since everyone seems to love it, I'll make it into a chapter fic. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I like answering reviews, besides, what the fan fiction mediators don't know can't hurt them right? On another note, I'm thinking of changing the title of this fic to The Meowth Chronicles. Part one would be Kanto, part two would be Johto, Part three would be Hoenn. What does everyone think?

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: thank you very much, I've been very busy working, but i'm trying to get new chapters of this out as quickly as possibile.

Phantom5656: I love meowth too, and i always wondered what would happen if meowth was Ash's pokemon instead of team rocket's and this fic was born yay!

clara200: Pikachu may make an appearance, I don't know yet.

Helena Lenore: Again, i love meowth, i mean if you've seen the new episode where this guy has a meowth in boots, you see how good of a pokemon they can be. Yay meowth!

Inumaru12: i am currently making this into a chapter story. hope you like. And yes, Meowth has the ability to speak human, he just won't use it yet.

Princess Star Neko: I don't know yet if the rockets will be Jessie and James or Butch and Cassidy, i think the latter would be funnier, i mean who didn't wish it was them blasting off instead of every one's favorite team?

It's a common misconsception among people that once a pokemon is captured that it just sits in happy captivity, not seeing, hearing or understanding anything that's going on around truth is something few know and fewer admit. Not only does a pokemon see and hear everything, they can act on their environment. Why else do you think that a pokeball rocks when you're about to capture a pokemon? None of us like being scanned, and then compiled into data, and then shoved into a cramped area, so as soon as my pokeball hit the shelf, i hit it again and again with my body, and the pokeball rocked. I was hoping that if i hit it hard enough that my prison would hit the floor. If i angled it right, the release button would be hit, and i could get out. I couldn't help feeling truimphant as the ball started to , the ball didn't hit the floor the way I thought it would, and the my ball started to roll. I was beginning to feel dizzy when my ball hit something solid and i could feel someone picking me it was hit hit my release button and I came out fighting. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me again. I'd fight for as long as it took to get away. But no matter how hard i scratched, the human wouln't let me go, so as I began to form another plan. I'd pretend to be tame for as long as it took to get away, and then i'd escape back into the wild. I had made a promise that i wouldn't be captured again, and even though i had been, I wasn't about to stay that way. As soon as the boy had gotten me far enough away so that i couldn't see the lab anymore, I started squirming, and the boy put me down. Just as I had planned, I was away, getting closer to freedom, to the forest where I could hide from the boy. I was so consumed with getting away, that I didn't see that I had run right into a Beedrill nest. They were still sleeping, and I hoped that as i moved away, that they would stay asleep. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, that I didn't see that I had backed right into a second nest. They all hummed dangerously as I dodged the first attack. Using my fury swipes, I took down a few Beedrill, but it wasn't enough, and as the combined forces of two Beedrill nests came at me, I closed my eyes. I expected pain, but as I opened my eyes, there was the boy from earlier! He had picked me up in his arms, and we were running. Branches scrapped his arms, but he never once faltered. Soon we came to a cliff.

"Run Meowth." he said painfully, as he dropped me to the ground, a couple of stingers from a poison sting atack sitting in his arm. But I couldn't run, not when the boy had been so brave. Taking a chance, I tackled the boy and we both fell into the river. Panting heavily, both of us rested on the shore, looking up at the sun. And then in a flash of light, I saw something I had never thought I'd never see, there was a golden pokemon flying over head, it's tail trailing a rainbow behind it.

"Wow, I've never seen a pokemon like that."

I agreed with the boy, I had heard stories about the golden God pokemon named HO-Oh, but I had never thought that i would see one for myself. The boy moaned, and i knew as i looked at his ashy-grey face that the poison sting that the boy had taken earlier was starting to effect him. He got shakily to his feet, and we started to walk again. We had only gotten a few feet when the boy sunk to his feet, shivering and vomiting. I knew as soon as i saw him that he wasn't going to get up again. I didn't know what to do, so I started tugging the boy by his collar. He moaned a little, but he didn't wake up.

In Pewter...

It had been a very quiet night, which surprised Nurse Joy. It seemed that ever since she had transferred to the PokeCenter in Pewter that there was never a day that she wasn't doing something. Then she heard a screech. She opened the door to see a very tired looking Meowth standing over it's trainer, screeching.

"Oh dear." She said and called for her chansey as the Meowth followed her into the emergency room.

End chapter


	3. stolen Meowth

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

I forgot the disclaimer, so here goes, I own everything. Watches herd of scary lawyers closing in, Okay, all right, the only thing I own is the idea of meowth being Ash's pokemon instead of Team Rockets.

Meowth sat on Ash's chest, listening to the boy breathing. It had been three days and he still hadn't awoken, he was beginning to worry. The boy groaned, and sat up, knocking Meowth from his post. Quickly he ran to Nurse Joy's room, meowing loudly to get her attention. She followed him to the boy's room.

"Ah you're awake are you? You know you're really lucky, most pokemon don't get up from a multiple poison sting attack, never mind a person."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the pokemon center in Pewter."

"The last thing I remember was escaping those Beedrill. How'd I get to Pewter?"

"Your Meowth brought you in. He saved your life. If it wasn't for how quickly he got you here, you might not be here to be talking to me."

"Really? Thank you Meowth." The boy tried to get up, and groaned again as he fell back into his bed."I guess I must have been injured more than I thought."

"There were no less than ten needles full of poison in your arm, so you just lay back down young man."

"Yes Ma'am." As Ash lay back down in another part of town, Team Rocket agents were looking on at the pokemon center.

"Do we have everything we need James?"

"I think so Jessie, but just in case, lets go over the checklist again."

"Weepinbell will put all of the pokemon and people asleep, and Wheezing will put up a smoke screen to disguise us from anyone who might escape from the sleep powder. Then We break into the center and steal all of the pokemon while everyone is sleeping!"

As Ash awoke again, he began to walk around. He smelled something strange, and yawned as his stomach growled. He had the strange urge to go back to bed, but he was more hungry than sleepy, so he started out of the room, smiling as he passed a sleeping Meowth in the doorway.

"I promise I'll be right back, so you just sleep okay?" he said to the Meowth as he stepped over the sleeping cat and into the hallway. He was a little surprised as he walked into the kitchen to see Joy, head down on the kitchen's island, snoring loudly. "She must be tired from treating me. I'll just get my own lunch." He opened the fridge, sighing as he realized that the only thing that was in there was pokemon food. Spotting a fruit bowl on the kitchen stove, he plucked an apple out and started munching as he walked back to his room.

"Hurry up James, that sleep powder is bound to be wearing off soon."

"This one Pikachu won't co-operate."

Then there was a loud "PIKAAA!" and the light of an electric attack lit up the room, stunning him momentarily. He shook his head to clear it, and when he could see again, one person, a boy with blue hair was laying on the floor, the other, a red haired girl, was still standing, and looking very pissed off.

"Wheezing, use smog!"

"Pikachu, use agility!" Ash yelled, hoping that the Pikachu would listen, and miraculously, it did. "Now Pikachu, use thundershock."

"PIKA!" it yelled again, and the Wheezing just barely got out of the way.

"I'm not leaving without something. Wheezing, Smokescreen now!" The room filled with smoke and when it cleared, the woman was gone, and so were the pokemon. The boy with the blue hair, however, was still there. The strange smell in the air had faded now, and Ash no longer felt sleepy. He headed into the kitchen and carefully woke up Nurse Joy.

"What are you doing out of bed!"

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but these people were attacking the pokemon center and I couldn't just let them take the pokemon without a fight!"

"Still, you should be back in bed, not galivanting around. Once you have rested some more, I'll talk to my sister Jenny and she can deal with these people. Now you go back to bed."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed and escorted Ash back to his room.

"Where's Meowth?" he asked, concerned when he didn't see Meowth sitting where he had been. "Where's my Meowth!" he was panicking now, worried for his friend, while not to far away, Jessie was smiling, looking the haul she had managed to grab, along with the small Meowth who was still sleeping peacefully.

End chapter

Ooh, Team Rocket is finally introduced, and so is Pikachu. So why did Pikachu obey Ash? Well, lets say that because Meowth is now Ash's main pokemon, Pikachu is just a normal pikachu who happens to have a resistance to sleep powder attacks. I know, I know, it's a little to convenient, but hey, why can't things conveniently happen for Ash? I mean they always are.


	4. Enter Team Rocket!

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

Ash had never been more angry in his life as he stared at the blue haired man, whose name he had learned from one of the wanted posters was James, he hadn't talked since Ash had tied him up and tossed him into a chair and awaken him with a bucket of ice cold water.

"All I want to know is where your partner is. If you tell me, maybe I can get you a lighter sentence."

"Anybody that tells on the boss is a dead man and I happen to enjoy life."

Ash sighed as he exited the interrogation room at the police station, he couldn't help feeling responsible, if he hadn't left meowth to get something to eat then maybe he could have been there to help fight James's partner off.

"Pikapi."

Ash looked down at the Pikachu at his feet, it was sniffing the ground, and pulling at his pant leg, could it be? "Can you smell meowth?"

"KACHU!" it said happily and headed out the door, Ash following close behind.

Meanwhile with Meowth…

Meowth yawned as he stretched out his paws, yowling in pain as he connected with the bars. That did it, he was wide awake now. Looking around he quickly realized that he was no longer in the pokemon center. Which meant that Ash was on his own. The thought of the boy, injured, not knowing what had happened was enough to convince meowth that he had to find a way out of the cage. Looking at the other pokemon he realized that none of them were going to be much help, they were all cowering at the back of the cage, shivering and afraid. Shrugging, he poked at the bars, looking for some sort of weakness. but wherever he looked there were bars, and they all had the same current running through them.

"_it's useless you know_."

Meowth turned to see the strangest looking pokemon he'd ever seen. It was pink with red paws, a red face, and a red blade extended from it's head. "_what would you know?"_

_"I've been trying the same thing for days now. There's no way out."_

_"Who's holding us?"_

_"the woman with the red hair and her blue haired partner."_

'It couldn't be, could it?' Meowth thought to himself, but then as he saw her approaching the cage, he couldn't help saying the name aloud, "Jessie!"

The red haired woman looked at him, surprise turning into recognition "You're the bosses Meowth aren't you?" Meowth nodded, "Then what are you doing out here?"

Meowth thought for a moment, maybe the way out of here was to trick Jessie, "The boss sent me on a mission."

"I haven't heard of any mission."

"That's cause it's a secret mission." he said smiling, "The boss has me pretending to be this trainers first pokemon."

"But why?"

"Idiot! the boss doesn't just want strong pokemon, he wants strong trainers to help train them. And let me tell you this Ketchum kid is no joke."

"He did manage to take out James with a pikachu that wasn't even his."

Meowth tried not to look shocked at this information, "exactly. The boss believes the kid has potential, perhaps enough to become a senior agent."

"But he promised that position to me and James!"

"Precisely why you should let me go! I can go to him, convince him to stay away, if you don't catch him, you can still take the haul you got from the pokemon centre to the boss and just tell him the kid escaped. He'll be so happy with the pokemon you've poached he'll forget all about the little brat."

"What about James? i can't just leave him here."

"You know as well as I do that the boss has connections. He won't be in jail for long, especially when you return me to him."

Jessie seemed to be mulling it over, 'great' he thought 'once she's convinced i'm on her side, i'll wait till she's asleep and then let all of the pokemon go.'

before Jessie could make up her mind, Ash sprung out from the bushes, a pikachu making threatining noises as it sparked dangerously.

End chapter

ust a small note to all readers, i am trying to keep this as similar to the original pokeverse as possible, but as an "alternate" universe, things can and will happen differently including Ash's capture of certain pokemon. For now, I am thinking that his Kanto region team will be:

1. **Meowth**:

starter pokemon

starting moves:

scratch

faint attack

payday (yes i know meowth never learned it from Team Rocket, but i love this attack, gives damage and you get money? sweet!)

slash

other moves it will learn:

night slash (sorry not until the Sinnoh region)

endure (not until Johto)

return

iron tail

2. **Pikachu** : second pokemon obtained from the pokemon center

starting moves:

thunderbolt

thundershock

thunderwave

quick attack

agility

moves it will learn

slam

charge beam (not until Hoenn)

volt tackle (not until Sinnoh)

thunder

Surf (if you remember the pikachu in pokemon yellow could learn this)

3. **Shiny Absol** : rescued from Team Rocket (I know you can't catch them in Kanto, but i thought it would be a cool pokemon for Ash to have)

starting moves:

razor wind

pursuit

future sight

detect

moves it will learn:

psycho cut

shadow ball

substitute

sucker punch

4. **Pidgeot **(caught before Mt. Moon, evolves before Erika's gym)

starting moves:

Gust

wing attack

sand attack

agility

mirror move

moves it will learn: none since Ash gives it away

5.** Butterfree** (caught before Mt. Moon, evolves before Misty's gym)

starting moves:

Gust

Stun spore

confusion

sleep powder

moves it will learn: none since Ash gives it away

6.** Bulbasaur** (caught during the same epi that Ash caught it in, i don't know the name)

Starting moves:

Solar beam

stun spore

leech seed

vine whip

sleep powder

razor leaf

moves it will learn

giga drain

grass knot

grasswhitle

pokemon that Ash will catch:

**Bayleef (not until Johto)**

starting moves:

vine whip

body slam

razor leaf

moves it will learn:

solar beam

synthesis

seed bomb

**Buizel** (caught by dawn, traded for aipom)

starting moves

sonicboom

aquajet

watergun

water pulse

moves it will learn: none cause i think this pokemon is already well rounded

**Charizard **(saved from the rain by Ash as a charmander, evolved before Erika's gym)

starting moves

flamethrower

ember

scratch

growl

moves it will learn:

Rage

Fly

wing attack

overheat (not until Hoenn)

**Corphish** (caught in the same epi as shown)

starting moves

bubblebeam

crabhammer

vicegrip

moves it will learn:

metal claw

knock off

water pulse (not until Hoenn)

**Cyndaquil (not until Johto)**

starting moves:

flamethrower

smokescreen

ember

moves it will learn

flame wheel

doubleedge

swift

lava plume

**Donphan** (evolved from phanpy, given to Ash as an egg)

Starting moves:

rollout

magnitute (i'm not sure if donphan knows this move, but i'm giving it to him)

earthquake (ditto to what i said above)

horn attack (ditto to what i said above)

moves it will learn:

fire fang

ice fang

double edge

take down

**Glalie **(evolved from snorunt)

starting moves

ice beam

blizzard

ice shard

moves it will learn:

crunch

sheer cold

protect

shadow ball

**Gliscor **(evolved from gligar)

Starting moves

X-scissor

steel wing

metal claw

moves it will learn:

thunder fang

ice fang

fire fang

night slash

**Grotle **(evolved from turwig)

starting moves:

aglility

razor leaf

energy ball

synthesis

moves it will learn

grasswhistle

solarbeam

**Heracross (not until Johto)**

starting moves: I'm actually not sure what heracross's starting moves were when he was with Ash, so i'm giving him some

Strength

horn attack

moves it will learn

night slash (not until sinnoh)

megahorn

reversal

brick break

**Kingler (caught in episode "Round one, begin)**

starting moves

crabhammer

guillotine (spelling?)

bubblebeam

stomp

moves it will learn: none since Ash gives it to Prof. Oak

**Monferno **(evolved from chimchar, i'm not sure what epi)

Starting moves:

Flame wheel

dig

agility

mach punch

Blaze

moves it will learn:

focus punch

flare blitz

counter

**Muk** (caught at the power plant, already evolved)

Starting moves:

Body slam

sludge bomb

poison gas bv

moves it will learn:

toxic

poison jab

shadow punch

**Sceptile **(evolved from treeko, grovyle)

starting moves: c vc

bullet seed

agility

leaf blade

moves it will learn:

Leaf storm (not until Sinnoh)

False swipe

**Noctowl (not until Johto)**

starting moves

fly

wing attack

peck

hypnosis

confusion

moves it will learn:

sky attack

brave bird

zen headbutt

dream eater

**Snorlax (caught in the episode "snack attack")**

starting moves: same as with heracross, i've never seen snorlax attack, so i'm giving him some

body slam

hyper beam

rest

snore

sleep talk

moves it will learn:

focus punch

endure

substitute

**Staraptor** (caught as a starly)

Starting moves:

Fly

gust

wing attack

aerial ace

brave bird

moves it will learn

facade

roost

mirror move

**Squirtle **(caught in the epi it was caught in)

Starting moves:

bubble

water gun

rapid spin

moves it will learn:

Hydro pump (won't learn until orange islands)

water pulse (not until sinnoh)

skull bash

dive

ice punch

**Swellow **(evolved from tailow)

starting moves:

fly

wing attack

peck

agility

moves it will learn:

Brave bird

roost

**Tauros **(caught in the Safari Zone by Ash)

starting moves:

stomp

take down

rage

moves it will learn:

swagger

return

strength

**Torkoal (not until Hoenn)**

starting moves:

overheat

iron defense

body slam

flamethrower

moves it will learn:

smokescreen

heat wave

sunny day

**Totodile (not until Johto)**

starting moves

water gun

bite

leer

bubblebeam

moves it will learn:

ice beam

water pulse (not until Sinnoh)

I'm not going to include larvitar or lapras since Ash doesn't technically capture them, misty, and brocks teams will follow in the next chapter. Feel free to suggest any pokemon you think would make a good addition to Ash's team, and i might see that he gets it. Also, for a change up, i thought a Sabrina/Ash pairing would be interesting for this au. What do you think?


	5. On the way

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" Meowth translating pokemon speak

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

Ash didn't know what surprised him more as he came up on the rocket camp, the fact that Meowth could talk, or that he was really a rocket pokemon that had been pretending to be his friend and partner. He considered walking away and forgetting about Meowth when he noticed the cage full of pokemon. He couldn't just leave those poor pokemon to the mercy of the rockets. So he had stepped out from the bushes, pikachu right behind him.

"It's about time, i thought you'd never get here." The red haired woman turned, smiling a creepy smile at Ash

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think that our boss would send a crack team on a mission without briefing them on every possibility, including a rescue. The boss has had his eye on you for a while, and he knows about your penchant for playing the hero. We knew you'd come eventually, it was just a matter of time, and now you've walked right into a trap." she pressed a button on a remote that seemed to come out of no where, and from the ground, a giant, wooden robot appeared.

For a minute, he just stared, not really sure what to do, but as he looked at the robot, he knew there was only one real choice, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Hah! This robot is wood, that attack is useless!"

"Who said i was aiming for the robot?"

the thunderbolt hit the cage of pokemon, mixing with the electric bars, making them sizzle, and melt. Suddenly there wasn't just one pokemon, but a group. A bunch of attacks all hit the robot at once, making it explode, sending it and the red haired woman off into space, leaving Ash with the group of pokemon and Meowth.

"I can explain"

"I think you explained enough."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand that you pretended to be my friend, that you betrayed me!"

"No Ash, you don't understand! I haven't been a part of Team Rocket for a long time. I was almost killed by the Rocket boss when he replaced me with a Persian! I was only acting, trying to buy time until i could find a way to free the other pokemon, you have to trust me!"

"I don't know if I can."

A squeak from one of the pokemon tore Ash from the conversation, as he looked around, he realized that the pokemon he had freed were all looking around, kind of confused.

"Better put them back in their pokeballs before they hurt themselves Ash, they aren't used to not hearing orders."

Nodding, Ash quickly found the pokeballs in a brown sac, and returned all of the pokemon except the pink one who kept dogging the red beam.

"Come on, don't you want to go back to your owner?"

_"_he says he doesn't have an owner, at least not anymore_."_

"What happened?"

"He says that his owner caught him as one of his first pokemon, but when he found out that he didn't have the attacks his owner wanted him to have, he was told that he was too weak and released."

"What kind of trainer would do such a thing?"

"He doesn't remember his name."

Ash looked at the strange pink pokemon for a moment, "How would you like to come with us?"

"He says you'd have to catch him first."

"All right, my first battle. Meowth?"

Meowth smiled a cat like smile and extended his claws.

End chapter

yes I know, Ash forgave Meowth a little quick, but they're a team, I'm not going to separate them now.


	6. Secret Agent Chu

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

After Ash had returned the pokemon to the pokecentre, minus the strange pink one that Meowth told him was called an absol, he figured he'd be able to at challenge the gym. No such luck. Nurse Joy had insisted that he return to bed. Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes, thinking about everything. Could he really trust Meowth? He wasn't sure, but as Nurse Joy had pointed out, if the cat had wanted to, he could have just taken Ash to his boss rather than dragging him to the pokecentre. Ash Ash fell asleep, he didn't even notice that Pikachu, whom had been out of his pokeball snuck out of the room to the phones. After a few seconds of waiting, a harsh voice answered.

"Yes?"

Tapping a hidden collar under his fur, Pikachu smiled, "I'm in sir."

"Then Jessie accomplished the mission?"

"Yes sir, he believes that i helped to rescue him and the other pokemon."

"Good work. Continue travelling with the boy and reporting back to me."

"Sir, may I ask, what is so special about this boy that we went to such lengths?"

"Yours is not to question! Yours is to obey!"

"Yes sir, agent chu out."

As the screen went black, the rocket boss turned to a picture on the desk, "Soon we will be together again, and then nothing will stop us!"

The next day...

Ash yawned, and streched, hitting a furry body.

_"Hey can't a body get any sleep around here?"_

"Absol, what are you doing in my bed?"

_"I don't like pokeballs, and it was warm under the covers. Figured you wouldn't mind some company."_

Ash looked around, besides Absol, pikachu, Meowth, and a Chansey were all sleeping in various positions around his bed. "Have you all been here all night?"

_"Nurse Joy said watch over little egg!" the chansey chirped happily_

"Umm, what?"

"Nurse Joy told us all that you needed your sleep and that we were to make sure that you weren't going to make any more late night rescue missions."

"Okay, so am I ready to go yet?" Ash dsaid as he looked over hopefully at the chansey

_"Little egg okay to go, but no more hurting self okay?"_

"Why does she keep calling me little egg?"

Meowth was about to explain when they ran into another boy at the entrance.

"Sorry" Ash said as he picked himself up

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"i said I was sorry."

The purple haired boy glared at Ash one more time as he took two of the three pokeballs Nurse Joy offered to him

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled as he picked up the third pokeball, "You left this behind!"

The fury in the purple haired boys eyes was like a fire, "That pokemon is worthless, he couldn't even defeat a geodude. As far as I'm concerned, he has been released."

**"Please master, Rio be better, Rio be stronger, no leave Rio behind!"**

"Did you hear that Meowth?" Ash looked around for the voice that sounded like it was booming in his head.

"Ash, I think whatever pokemon that it, it's psychic."

**"Let me out master, I prove myself, i train harder, Rio good pokemon, let me out, please?"**

Something about the pleading tone in the voice made Ash feel so bad that he decided to let the pokemon out of the pokeball.

**"You're not master. Where master? Where Paul?" **

it looked to Ash as though the pokemon was just a baby. The poor thing was crying now, and Ash picked it up, rocking gently "Shhh little one it's all right."

**"You not Paul, where Paul?"**

"Was Paul your trainer?"

**"Paul Rio's."**

"I'm sorry, but he left."

**"Paul not take Rio?'**

When Ash shook his head the little pokemon began crying harder, "But what if i were to take you instead?"

**"Rio is Paul's."**

"And you still would be, i'd just be returning you to him."

**"You take Rio to Paul?"**

"If that's what you want."

**"Rio go with funny boy."**

With that, the pokemon went back inside it's ball. Ash sighed, he really didn't want to try to track down that other boy, but he had made a promise. But that didn't mean that he couldn't try the gym first.

End chapter

So I've introduced Paul a little earlier than he was supposed to be introduced, and Ash has Rio to take care of, and we just learned that Pikachu is a double agent. But what about Giovanni? WHy is he so interested in Ash? Bonus points to whoever guesses what pokemon Rio is.


	7. Backstory

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

So one reviewer pointed out that in my fic that Ash is much more mature than he is in the series, and I figure that now would be a good time to explain that. Also, I figured now would be a good time for a poll, so here's two:

Poll One: Who should Ash be with?

A. Gary (I don't write slash well, but for you guys, I'll try)

B. Paul (Yes I know, he's a bad guy, but I think he's like first season gary, still redemable.)

C. Barry (The impatient one. He's like the love child of Ash and Paul. So this one would be hard, but doable.)

D. Brock (Yes, I know, He's like a brother/father to Ash. But I saw a challenge for this pairing, so what the hey?)

E. Duplica

F. Angela (the girl from the school daze episode. If you haven't seen it yet, see it, it's good. (She's like a female Ash)

G. Annabelle (the frontier brain)

H. Domino (Cause I think she's hot)

I. Misty ( just because it's so obvious, it's almost pointless)

J. Dawn

K. May

L. Tracey (I don't like him, but if he gets enough votes...)

M. Richie (He's like Ash's mirror image, so it'd be like he was dating himself. Weird, but doable.)

N. Sabrina (I've seen a lot of mirage or Sabrina/Ash pairings so this one isn't totally implosable.)

O. An original character made up by you the reviewers (No Mary-Sues please!)

P. A harem (If you want a little of everything, vote for this.)

And Poll Two: What pokemon from the pokedex, or made up by you (With name, attacks and evolutions please) do you want Ash to have?

Spoiler Alert! Anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, Giovanni is Ash's dad in this fic. I think he just fits, I mean Ash looks like him, and he's about the right age to be Ash's dad. I think personally it's either him or Lance. Anyone that knows for sure, I'd really like to know too.

Spoiler Alert! Anyone who hasn't figured it out, Rio is a Riolu. I figured since both Riolu and it's evolution Lucario both have "rio" in their names, that this fit rather nicely. I'll explain why he has psychic abilites later.

Well that's about it, on with the fic!

Ash was barely up the walkway to the house when he heard the voices, and knew that his parents were arguing about him again. He flinched inwardly as he heard something smash against the wall. Clearly, his father was in a violent mood again. From experience, he knew it was better to just head back the way he had come to Gary's house, a place where he had often taken refuge. But this time, something held him there, and as he got closer to the window, he could see, as well as hear his parents.

"Del, I've told you before, he has to be trained!"

"He's not a pokemon Gio! He has rights!"

"He lost those rights the day he almost snapped the Oak boy's arm in two."

"He didn't mean to, he doesn't know his own strength!"

"That's the point Del, you can't ignore the signs any longer, Ash is the boy foretold in the prophecies, and if he isn't taught how to curb his power, he will end up hurting someone. He might not do it on purpose, but you have to face facts Del, he isn't a normal boy. He needs to be trained."

"But he's not just any boy Gio, he's your son!"

"All the more reason to have him trained! What if he hurts you next time? I can't let that happen Del. I love you."

"The only thing you love is power Gio." She sighed, "I was going to wait until you came to your senses, but now I can see that isn't going to happen. I want a divorce, and I'm taking Ash with me."

"I can't let you take him!"

The slap rang through the kitchen, and Ash ran in, "You won't hurt her anymore!" He yelled, not noticing the ball of pure power forming in his hands until it left, and slammed his father into a wall. His head made a sickening crunching sound as it hit the wall, and he fell, limp. Ash stood over his father, the power sizzling in his fists, his eyes glowing.

"It'll be all right Ash, he can't hurt me anymore, calm down."

Ash allowed himself to be gathered into a hug by his mother, "Now run upstairs and get your things."

..........

end chapter

So Ash is more responsible beacause he feels bad for what he did to his father. We'll say that Ash and Dehlia went into hiding, changing their names, because of this, Ash feels like he needs to constantly prove that he isn't a bad person.


	8. A contest part one

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

I guess I have to add two choices to the poll from chapter seven

q. Latias (Or bianca)

r. Any other pokemon from Ash's team (I don't know if I can write poke/human romance, but i'll give it a shot)

I'll be taking original characters for this story. Want your trainer to travel with Ash? Well give me the name, age, sex, and pokemon team for your character and I'll consider tossing them in. (No Mary Sues or Gary Stus will be allowed, so don't even try!)

so far the vote is as follows:

1 vote for Ash/Brock

2 votes for a harem

1 vote for Gary/Paul

1 vote for Ash/Angela

1 vote for Ash/May

1 vote for Gary/Ritchie

1 vote for Sabrina/Ash

1 vote for Gary/Paul/Ritchie

with some great ideas for everyone's teams and new pokemon. Keep em coming. And of course, if you'd rather private message me, that's fine too.

So for those of you who didn't get it, the last chapter was like a flashback, now on with the story.....

Professor Oak groaned as the phone rang, "All right, I'm coming." He was more than a little surprised to see Ash on the screen

"Hey professor."

"Ash! What took you so long? Your mother has been worried sick."

"I know, I've just had to take a few detours on the way, but I'm in Pewter now."

"I'm guessing a friendly hello isn't the only reason for this call."

"I have some pokemon that aren't registering in the pokedex."

"Well let's have a looksee."

Ash released absol and Rio, "Well the first one is an absol from the Hoenn region I believe, but I've never seen one that color before, and the other is a Riolu, native to Sinnoh. Ash Where did you get them from?"

"I rescued the absol from Team Rocket, and Rio is just with me until I find it's trainer."

"Team Rocket! Don't you know how dangerous they are! They could have killed you!"

"I couldn't just let them take Meowth!"

"Ash, we're not talking about a playground bully here. These are real criminals. They won't give up until they get what they want."

"So I'll just have to be extra careful."

Professor Oak sighed, "Now you listen Ash, if you ever see Team Rocket agents again, promise me that you will not get involved. I don't want to be the one that has to explain to your mother why her baby isn't coming home. Now as for that pokedex, just slide it into the slot under the phone, and I'll send you the upgrade. Oh, and Ash, make sure to call your mother. She's bound to be worried about you."

As soon as the pokedex was upgraded, and he had updated his mother on his whereabouts, he was finally able to leave the pokecenter and get to the gym, "Closed!" He said angrily as he kicked at the dirt, "How can it be closed! Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Are you a pokemon trainer?"

Ash turned to see a little blonde girl in pigtails and a pink frilly dress, an oversized umbrella in one hand, a pink pokeball in the other.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Brock won't be able to battle for a while, something about the last challenger decimating his pokemon. However, if you think you're up to it, you could enter the Pewter City pokemon contest."

"What's a pokemon contest?"

The little girl rolled her eyes, "It's just like a battle, although you use your attacks to show off your pokemon."

"I've never been in a contest battle before, but it sounds fun!"

"Since you're a newbie, maybe it'd be best if you stuck with me, I'll explain the rules of a contest and help you prepare for your first battle."

"That sounds great..."

"My name is *Darlene."

"Ash."

"Great to meet you Ash. Well, first things first, you have to register the pokemon that you're going to use. Can I see them?"

Ash shrugged, and released all three of his pokemon, covering his ears when Darlene squealed, "I've never seen a pink absol before. You just have to enter him."

End Chapter

So Ash is going to compete in contests. But do you want him to win or not?

*Darlene is an original character of my own creation, her bio is as follows:

Name: Darlene

Age: 14

Appearance: Always wears a pink, frilly dress, with matching umbrella in arm. She has blonde hair that she ties into pig tails on either side of her head (like Penny from Inspector Gadget) and has brown eyes.

Pokemon team:

1. Skittles (Skitty): Level 20 (female)

attacks:

Sing

Attract

Doubleslap

Assist

Wish

Iron tail

2. Poochyena: Level 25 (male)

attacks:

Swagger

Bite

shadow ball

thunder fang

3. Bulbasaur (starter): level 30 (female)

attacks:

vine whip

leech seed

solar beam

poison powder

razor leaf

4. Ampharos: level 30 (male)

attacks:

Thunderpunch

Firepunch

thunderwave

Focus punch

Charge

5. Gastrodon (female west sinnoh): level 30

attacks:

Water pulse

Rain dance

Ice beam

Recover

6. Espeon (female): level 25

attacks:

Future sight

Confusion

sand attack

Reflect

Magic coat


	9. A contest part two

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

I guess I have to add two choices to the poll from chapter seven

q. Latias (Or bianca)

r. Any other pokemon from Ash's team (I don't know if I can write poke/human romance, but i'll give it a shot)

I'll be taking original characters for this story. Want your trainer to travel with Ash? Well give me the name, age, sex, and pokemon team for your character and I'll consider tossing them in. (No Mary Sues or Gary Stus will be allowed, so don't even try!)

so far the vote is as follows:

1 vote for Ash/Brock

2 votes for a harem

1 vote for Gary/Paul

1 vote for Ash/Angela

1 vote for Ash/May

1 vote for Gary/Ritchie

2 votes for Sabrina/Ash

1 vote for Gary/Paul/Ritchie

It looks as though a harem or Ash/Sabrina is winning. Cool.

with some great ideas for everyone's teams and new pokemon. Keep em coming. And of course, if you'd rather private message me, that's fine too.

Sorry for the delay. I've had a bad week. I was let go at my job yesterday because my boss didn't like me, and now it's like i'm blackballed in this town. Sigh... Say, does anyone have codes for the online monopoly game they'd be willing to share? Cause I will, if that's not illegal. Anyway, on with the fic...

Ash sighed as he put on his new outfit, the one Darlene had insisted he wear for the contest, "I still don't know why i couldn't just wear my old clothes."

"Because your old clothes were dirty and icky. " She ruffled his hair, attemting to get it to lay flat, "And now you just need a seal."

"How is a water pokemon going to help?"

She sighed, exhasperatedly, "Not the pokemon dummy, a seal is a special sticker you apply to your pokeball that adds a little to the entrance of your pokemon, now I only have a few, but I think I have the perfect one..."

Ash was glad that Darlene was called on to go first, at least he would'nt have to go out without knowing what he was supposed to be doing.

"All right Espeon, dazzle!" a light seemed to shine above the pokeball, lighting only the Espeon on stage.

"Start off with sand attack"

"Espe"

"Now, control it with confusion"

Espeon made shapes with the sand, eventually forming it into a sand wall, "Now, use future sight, then reflect!" Espeon bounded through the sand wall, a barrier of pink light surrounding it, the sand wall coming down gently like a wave, with Espeon holding it back with future sight. . Pokemon after pokemon appealed, and soon enough it was Ash's turn.

As Ash stepped out in his new outfit (the one he uses in contests in the Sinnoh region) he couldn't help feeling a little nervous, as well as anxious.

"Absol, It's your time to shine!"

Absol bound out of it's pokeball, a ring of flames surrounding it, highliting it's pink fur in a strange glow. A few people in the crowd gasped, he ignored it, deciding to only focus on Absol"

"Start with Shadow Ball."

Absol complied, a ball of dark energy firing from it's mouth, "Now use Razor wind!"

The attack sliced the shadow ball in two, causing black sparkles to rain on the stage, and Ash just smiled as the crowd went wild.

Later, as he sat with the other trainers, he held his breath in anticipation, cheering just as loudly as everyone else in the room when he found out that both he and Darlene had made it to the next round.

"And now the randomizer will pick the opponents for the battle portion of the contest."

When the computer was done, Ash sighed in relief when he noticed that he was not paired to fight Darlene, but another girl with *black hair and blue eyes. The wait for the battle was almost as bad as waiting for the first part of the contest, except, he had to wait for three other trainers to finish their battles before he was finally up. He nodded to her as he released Absol, and she released a strange green dog like pokemon with yellow lightning bolts on its head.

"Electrike, Bite!"

"Absol, stop it with razor wind!"

the razor wind knocked Electrike back, causing his opponent to loose some points, but it was almost like the girl planned it that way, as she was smiling, "shockwave!"

"dodge it Absol!"

but as much as absol jumped around, the ball of electric energy jumped with him, eventually hitting him. Ash winced as he saw the electricity crackle, Absol was now paralyzed, causing him to loose half of his points. With Absol paralyzed, it didn't take long for Ash to loose the rest of his points, but he wasn't dissappointed. It had been a good battle, and now he could concentrate on cheering for Darlene.

End chapter

* This is WolfSummoner93's trainer. Her bio is as follows:

Name: Elena Ookamiza (pronounced: A-lay-nuh)  
Age: 11  
Gender: female

Apperance: a bit small for her age with tan skin, black hair that ends at just above her shoulders with dark blue eyes

Clothes: a short-sleeved blue or white shirt, a black jacket over it if it is cold, and light blue capries

Personality: very playful and out-going. she loves to joke around with her friends and pokemon, but if she is in a bad mood it is best to stay away from her for a while. she's loyal to her friends and would follow them to the ends of the earth. she's adventerous and likes to do anything dangerous, without thinking over the consequences.

History: grew up in Goldenrod. her father is japanese and her mother is spanish, so she has a spanish look, though it's only her eyes, and can speak spanish a bit. she set off on her adventure to Kanto with her Cyndaquil.

Team:

Cyndaquill, male (starter doesn't want to evolve, lv. 20- Ember, Tackle, Smokescreen, Flamethrower)

Electrike, male (lv. 15- Spark, Howl, Shockwave, Bite)

Staryu (lv. 16- Water Gun, Bubble, Rapid Spin, Recover)


	10. battling brock part one

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"_**BLAH"**_psychic speech

1 vote for Ash/Brock

2 votes for a harem

1 vote for Gary/Paul

1 vote for Ash/Angela

1 vote for Ash/May

1 vote for Gary/Ritchie

2 votes for Sabrina/Ash

1 vote for Gary/Paul/Ritchie

*My made up character Darlene will be sort of like a rival when Ash enters contests, so she'll only pop up once in a while. With that said, on with the fic!

Ash wasn't sure what he liked more, competing in the contests, or watching them. Sure, there wasn't as much excitement sitting in the stands, but at least this way he was able to watch as both Darlene and Elena ended up losing. He met them both at the entrance. To his surprise, neither girl looked very dissappointed.

"Too bad about the loss girls, maybe next time.."

"Yes well, I'd better get going if I want to make it in time for the contest in Cerulean" Darlene said, "But hopefully I'll see you there." She blew one last kiss at ash, and then she was off.

"Well now what?"

"We could walk around for a bit, see the sights before we challenge Brock."

"We?"

"Yeah, I figure as clueless as you seem to be about the pokemon world that it's best if you aren't left to your own devices."

Ash wasnt' really sure how to reply, and really, he did think it would be better to be travelling with someone, if only so he wouldn't feel so alone on his journey. When he arrived back at the gym, he was really relieved to see that it was at last open. It was dark in the gym, much like a cave, and he could hear something growling. Then all of a sudden the lights came on and Ash realized they were standing in front of a very large onix.

"Onix, return!" a boy much younger than Ash stepped out from the shadows

"You're the gym leader?"

"No, I'm the gym leaders brother *Marcus. Brock is out fetching something for Nurse Joy. He won't be back for a while."

"So I can't challenge this gym today?"

"While my brother is gone, I'm in charge, which makes me the gym leader. You may challenge me if you dare."

"All right! I accept your challenge!"

With that, the lights in the gym came on, showing off an impresive looking rock floor, and stands. There were at least twelve other boys and girls that looked enough like Marcus that they had to be his brothers and sisters.

"Onix, I choose you!"

The onix that had been blocking their way earlier roared at him, and Ash gulped. He hadn't expected that he'd have to face Onix first. Gripping the pokeball he wanted, he let out Absol.

"Onix, slam!"

"Absol, use detect, and then future sight!"

Onix's huge tail came crashing down on Absol, who stood, detect allowing it to protect itself.

"Sandstorm!"

A fierce wind howled through the stadium, making it very hard to see.

"Future Sight!"

Ash could hear Onix roaring in pain, but still couldn't see anything, so he decided to do something different. He decided to trust the battle to Absol. He didn't even bother calling attacks out. When the storm finally cleared, Absol was heaving, and Onix was out cold.

"GRR! I can't believe you beat Onix! Well that won't happen again, go geodude!"

"Absol, return."

Ash considered for a moment, the only pokemon he had left were Pikachu and Riolu. He knew that Riolu was not ready for a battle yet. So, he had no choice but to use Pikachu. As Pikachu appeared, everyone laughed, except for Ash.

"You can do it Pikachu!"

"Take that rat out with magnitude!"

"Dodge and use agility!"

"use rock throw!"

rocks seemed to rain down from the ceiling, hitting all of the copies of Pikachu, "magnitude!"

"Slam!"

Pikachu slammed its body into geodude, bringing it down to the ground, "And what did that accomplish?"

"Surf Pikachu!"

a large wave came out of no where at Pikachu's call, engulfing the small rock pokemon and instantly knocking it out.

With a sigh, Markus recalled geodude and gave Ash the boulder badge.

Ash stood aside so that Elena could have her chance, when Brock came bursting into the room, collapsing to the floor...

End Chapter

Well that was Ash's first gym battle. I know, I made it easy, but Brock is the easiest gym leader besides Falkner.


	11. Batting Brock part two

I appologize for the lack of a battle scene in the last chapter. I can write Contests, but for some odd reason am unable to write believable battles. Anyone who can help me with this is welcome to be my beta.

...(line break)...

Brock groaned from his position on the floor as Ash watched an unsympathetic markus poke him with his foot. "He'll be fine," he said noting Ash's horrified expression, "he always comes back like this after he tries to get Nurse Joy to go out with him. Last time she sent him home he had bruises in places I didn't know could bruise. I'll ask that you come back for your friends battle later when the pokemon have been healed and my brother will be up again. It should only take an hour or so."

"Guess we'll have to wait for your battle Elena." Ash said, wondering what he was going to do this time while they waited for the gym once again. Settling for exploring, the two found themselves on the edge of town, where a creepy old man tried to sell them rocks of all things. Thankfully the man hadn't followed them as they entered the gym at the end of the hour for Elena's battle.

Brock was standing in the middle of the ring where Markus had been, and was sporting a very obvious black eye, but otherwise looked none the worse for wear.

"Geodude, you're up!"

"Cyndaquil, I chose you!"

Brock laughed loudly, knowing he had the type advantage, causing Elena to scowl, "Cyndaquil, use smokescreen!"

a black smokescreen covered the field, obscuring cyndaquil from view, "Now, use flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil breathed a hot flame right throuhg the smokescreen, conducting and upping the heat from the attack.

"Seismic toss geodude!"

Geodude picked up Cyndaquil, and tossed it to the floor, "Flamethrower again!" another hot flame spewed from Cyndaquil, and Brock noticed that Geodude was sheltering its body with its arms, not paying attention, "Now, tackle, then one last flamethrower!" Cyndaquil tackled Geodude, and breathed another flamethrower directly into geodude's face.

"That's enough! Geodude, return! Onix, I chose you!"

"Cyndaquil, return, go Staryu!"

"Onix, use bind!"

Onix roared as he bound starmie tight, only for Elena to smile, "Starmie, water gun directly into it's face!"

"Onix, use bide!" Onix roared in pain as the water sprayed into it's face, but held on using bide, and released the energy back at Staryu who fainted.

"Staryu return! Go Electrike!"

"An electric type against a ground type is an unwise move!"

"Not when i do this, Electrike, aim for the water on Onix's face and use Shockwave!"

Unable to dodge the attack, onix roared again as electricity coarsed through it's body, and fainted.

Brock smiled as he returned onix, "You have battled well, take your badge as proof of your win."

Elena had taken her badge, and they were preparing to leave when the doors blew open, revealing the creepy man from earlier "Dad?" Brock said, shocked

End chapter

So I'm thinking that since it's the most popular, that we have an Ash Harem with Sabrina as the harem's leader. What do you think? As promised, here is Ash's updated pokemon list as well as Brocks:

Ash's new pokemon:

Ponyta (He'll get it later): Male level 20, will evolve into Rapidash before Indigo League

Attacks:

Flamethrower

Flare Blitz (not until Sinnoh)

Sunny day

Megahorn

Takedown

Mamepato: Level unknown, unknown yet as to whether it will evolve (he'll get it in the Ishuu region which i didn't know existed till a week ago)

Attacks:

Gust

Sand-attack

Growl

Air cutter

Fly

Roost

Sky attack

Oshawott: Level unknown, unknown yet as to whether it will evolve

Attacks:

Water gun

Shell blade

revenge

hydro pump

protect

Tepig: Level unknown, unknown yet as to whether it will evolve (he'll get it in the Ishuu region)

Attacks:

Ember

Flamethrower

Nitro Charge

Heat stamp

Flare Blitz

Sunny Day

Snivy: Level unknown, unknown yet as to whether it will evolve

Attacks:

Attract

Vine whip

Grass mixer

leech seed

Grass knot

grasswhistle

Leaf storm

Toxic

Torterra (I guess his grotle evolved and i missed it, damn you ytv!)

attacks:

energy ball

rock climb

grass knot

Leaf storm

synthesis

Infernape (I guess his monferno evolved too!)

attacks:

Flame wheel

Flare Blitz

Close Combat

Mach punch

Dig

Agility

Blaze

Staraptor (seriously, did i just miss all his pokemon evolving? Gah!)

attacks:

Close combat

Brave Bird

Fly

Aerial Ace

Gible: Unknown level, unknown whether it will evolve or not

attacks:

dig

bite

draco meteor

dragon pulse

attacks it will learn:

Dragon rush

Take down

Sand tomb

Dragon claw

Sandstorm

Quilava (what, his Cyndaquil evolved too? Now i know i missed some episodes, but that's only cause they don't air them in Canada I swear, someone should talk to them about this oversight!)

attacks:

Flame wheel

Flamethrower

smokescreen

Lava Plume

double edge

swift

Sceptile

attacks:

Leaf blade

bullet seed

Detect

Pursuit

X-scisssor

Brock's team:

1. Sudowoodo

Attacks:

Mimic

wood hammer

strength

Hammer arm

Fake tears

2. Croagunk

attacks:

poison jab

poison sting

brick break

revenge

swagger

mud bomb

3. Chansey:

attacks:

egg bomb

strength

softboiled

secret power

endure

drain punch

4. Forretress:level 40, does not evolve any further

attacks:

Take down

protect

self destruct

bide

payback

iron defense

explosion

rapid spin

5. Eevee (I'm going to give him this one as an egg cause i think they're cute) Level 30 will never evolve

attacks:

bite

baton pass

take down

sand attack

substitute

yawn

wish

6. Crobat: Level 40, has no other evolution

attacks:

bite

supersonic

confuse ray

air slash

poison fang

pokemon he has:

Marshtomp: level unknown, unknown yet as to whether it will evolve

attacks:

water gun

mud bomb

earthquake

endeavor

muddy water

rain dance

Ludicolo: level 30, no other evolutions

attacks:

rain dance

mega drain

zen headbutt

water pulse

synthesis

Steelix: level 30, no other evolutions

attacks:

screech

iron tail

earthquake

bind

bide

double edge

slam

geodude: level 20, will not evolve as he gives it to his brothers

attacks:

strength

defense curl

rock throw

tackle

seismic toss

pokemon he will capture:

eevee

Bronzor (not until Sinnoh) will evolve before the end of the sinnoh arc

attacks:

Hypnosis

confuse ray

confusion

gyro ball

heal block

Rhydon (caught in Kanto safari zone, will evolve to Rhyperior before the end of the sinnoh block)

attacks:

horn attack

strength

horn drill

Earthquake

skull bash

next time I promise to include misty's, Jessie's, and James's pokemon teams.


	12. Battling Brock part three

Before anyone could say anything, brock swung at the older man as he growled angrily, tackling him by the middle.

"WHY!" he roared as he broke the older man's nose, "WHY DIDN"T YOU COME HOME?"

Ash wasn't sure who he should be helping as he stood, staring at Brock, knowing from experience what he'd want if his father ever unexpetedly showed up, he decided to stay out of it. Brock was sobbing as the stranger sat up, and when the hood from his cloak fell down, Ash could see the resemblance between father and son.

"I can't say I'm sorry enough son. I tried to be a great pokemon trainer for the family, but it seems I just don't have the talent. When I came home, I felt like I had let you down and that you wouldn't want a failure like me as a father."

"All I ever wanted was to have you home dad!"

"I guess we should be going." Ash said as he and Elena started out of the gym

"Wait, you can't leave yet! Not without me!"

Ash turned to notice that Brock was trying to catch up.

"Brock? What are you doing?"

"I talked it over with my dad, and he says he'll stay on at the gym so that I can go on a journey. I want to travel with you Ash so that I can learn to be the best Pokemon breeder ever!"

Ash smiled as he held out his hand "welcome to the team."

I didn't know that Brock had caught a Tauros in the safari zone so I guess we have to add it to his team, also he needs a pokemon from Isshu.

Tauros:

attacks:

strenth

stomp

rock climb

take down

Gilgalith (caught as a dangoro in Isshu, evolved) Level 60

Harden

sand attack

rock blast

headbutt

iron defense

Stone Edge

heavy bomber

Mist's team:

1. Azurill: level 20

attacks:

bubble

slam

fake tears

headbutt

2. Corsola: level 40

attacks

recover

surf

aqua ring

mirror coat

earth power

3. Gyarados: level 40

attacks:

thunder fang

ice fang

hydro pump

rain dance

4. Psyduck: level 50 (will evolve into golduck at the end of the kanto arc)

attacks:

Psychic

scratch

disable

refresh

water pulse

surf (when it evolves into Golduck, it'll learn this move)

5. Politoed

attacks:

perish song

swagger

hyper voice

endure

encore

water pulse

6. Starmie: level 50

attacks:

psychic

recover

rapid spin

water gun

surf

pokemon she has:

Horsea:

attacks:

water gun

smokescreen

headbutt

tail whip

Staryu:

attacks:

water gun

psybeam

rapid spin

light screen

recover

swift

Goldeen:

Horn attack

flail

tail whip

horn drill

fury attack

peck

Pokemon she will catch:

Lanturn (not until the Johto arc):

thunderbolt

flail

supersonic

confuse ray

aqua ring

hydro pump

Ludicolo (not until the Hoenn arc)

Mega drain

rain dance

teeter dance

counter

hydro pump

Gastrodon (caught as a Shellos in Sinnoh)

rain dance

recover

mud bomb

muddy water

water pulse

hidden power

Panpour (caught in Isshu, will not evolve) level 30

leer

scratch

bite

lick

boiling water

acrobat

brine

hydro pump

jessie's team:

1. Seviper (she'll get it from the boss)

poison sting

poison tail

wrap

bite

glare

swagger

2. Wobbuffet: (accidentally traded lickitung for it)

counter

mirror coat

safeguard

destiny bond

3. Yanmega (caught in Sinnoh)

ancientpower

silverwind

wing attack

double team

detect

quick attack

4. Koromori (caught in Isshu)

Confusion

Assurance

Psychic

Future sight

attract

5. (since Jessie doesn't ever have a full team we'll have to give her one.) Raticate

hyper fang

quick attack

double edge

counter

last resort

6. Chansey (because she wants one and i feel she deserves a cute pokemon)

attacks:

softboiled

sing

egg bomb

double edge

attract

sweet kiss

pokemon she'll catch:

Ledyba (not until Johto)

attacks:

supersonic

comet punch

baton pass

double edge

mach punch

encore

dizzy punch

Dustox (not until Hoenn, and then she gives it away)

confusion

toxic

gust

whirlwind

Exploud (not until hoenn, and just because i feel it matches her personality, caught as a whismur)

ice fang

fire fang

thunder fang

supersonic

rest

sleep talk

hyper voice

Jame's pokemon team (again as for Jessie he never has 6 pokemon, so we'll have to give him some)

1. Mime JR. (he'll get it from the boss)

teeter dance

mimic

substitute

psychic

future sight

endure

2. Carnivine (he'll get it from the boss)

vine whip

bite

ingrain

power whip

synthesis

(james either gave the rest of his pokemon away, or they are living at his mansion, so we'll have to give him some)

3. Fearow (I think he should catch that Fearow that Ash annoyed just so that ash gets to keep Pidgeotto)

peck

fury attack

leer

mirror move

aerial ace

drill liner

drill peck

sky attack

4. Ariados (given by the boss)

scary face

bug bite

leech life

spider web

poison jab

5. Mightyena (given by the boss)

bite

swagger

assurance

sucker punch

take down

ice fang

fire fang

thunder fang

6. Skitty (given by the boss, because they need a cat pokemon on the team, it can be like "skit skity" for 'that's right!' the part of the motto meowth does)

sing

attract

wish

fake tears

heal bell

wake up slap

double edge

pokemon he'll catch:

Zeburaika (not until Isshu)

wild charge

thrash

discharge

charge

thunder wave

stomp

take down

shock wave

Cherrim (cause i think it matches Jame's personality)

sunny day

solarbeam

take down

Petal dance

synthesis

Ninjask (again cause i think it matches jame's personality)

harden

bug bite

leech life

fury cutter

baton pass

life gamble

Misdreavus (just for the fun of it, and i think they are cool)

payback

perish song

pain split

shadow sneak

psybeam

sucker punch

Jigglypuff (the one that leaves the doodles on your face)

sing

hyper voice

double edge

body slam

rest

sleep talk

wake up slap

next time, Ash and co meet up with Misty as they travel through Mt. Moon. Giovanni plans a trap for Ash, Delia goes on a date, and Gary has his battle against Lt. Surge.


	13. Gary

Still no offers for a beta for battles, isn't anyone interested?

someone asked about the shiny absol, if you look on the pokedex clearly shows that the shiny sprite has pink fur and a red blade. And like another reviewer said about Rio, he sounded psychic. If you again look at the entry on serebii (google it) you'll see that Lucario can learn Psychic through a TM. I believe that Paul would be the type to use TM's and HM's to 'better' his pokemon. As for Ash being able to understand pokemon, remember that in my fic he has already used his aura ablilities unintentionally, but I believe that this would allow him to connect with pokemon's hearts, kinda like Professor Oak does so that he understands them. Oh, and when we get to the Hoenn arc, I'm going to make Max old enough to have his own pokemon so he can kinda be a rival to Ash.

* * *

Ash had never been so glad to have someone travelling with him as when he realized that not only was Brock a great cook, but he also was a great map reader, and seemed to know a few good shortcuts so that instead of a day, they had gotten to Mt. Moon in half and hour. Upon reaching the pokemon center, updating Professor Oak, and his mom at the Pokecenter, they were ready to go through Mt. Moon when a red haired girl came in through the doors. Ash recognized her as the same girl he had borrowed a bike from. He wondered what she was doing, as he was sure that he had left the bike where she could find it.

"You!" she said angrily, "You owe me a bike!"

"WHat are you talking about? I left your bike with Officer Jenny when I left Pewter!"

"Where it got stolen by some blue haired guy! If you hadn't left it at the station then he wouldn't have been able to steal it, therefore you owe me a bike!"

Ash was about to point out how stupid this sounded when he realized there was an air of desperation in her voice. She wanted an excuse to go with them. Sighing, he decided, what the hell "I don't have the money to replace your bike now, but if you travel with us, when I do have the money i'll get your bike."

"Well all right, but you'd better get the money soon."

"Welcome to the team..."

" Misty."

Brock looked like he wanted to say something when she told Ash her name, but she elbowed him in the ribs, and gave him a look that said, 'we'll talk later.' Brock nodded as they headed out of the pokecenter and on the way to Cerulean.

* * *

The screen flickered as Jessie held it nervously, "Is everything prepared?"

"When the boy comes the grunts will battle his pokemon into exhaustion. Then we swoop in and take him."

"Get this right Jessie and I might consider letting James come back to your team."

"Yes sir." Jessie shivered as the boss disconnected the line, 'Just remember' she told herself, 'you're doing this for James.'

* * *

Gary sneered as he looked at the gym before him, talking to his grandfather, he had found out that Ash was still in Pewter, and had recieved his first badge. He wanted to make sure that he stayed ahead of Ash, that'd show his grandfather who was meant to be a master. With both his squirtle having evolved into a wartortle already and his abra having evolved into a Kadabra, he was feeling pretty confident.

"Hey it's a baby!"

Gary refused to answer the gym leader, knowing through experience that some gym leaders liked to make their opponents to mad to think properly to battle. "Kadabra, I chose you!"

"You got guts kid, I like that! Raichu, time for battle!"

"Confusion!"

"Thunder!"

Raichu started with a ferocious looking thunder attack that had Gary shielding his eyes, when he opened them, his Kadabra was panting heavily, but was still standing.

"Recover!"

"Thunderbolt!'

Kadabra tried to lift it's spoons, only to wince in pain as a visible electric shock went through him.

Gary recalled Kadabra just as the thunderbolt hit where he had been.

"Electabuzz, I choose you!"

"Electric versus electric, hardly a good choice!"

Gary scowled, "Thuder!"

"Counter with a thunder of your own Raichu!"

The two attacks met mid stream, and Gary could tell that although his electabuzz was well trained, Raichu had more physical power.

"Swift!"

"Thunderwave!"

"Dodge it!"

it was as Electabuzz was dodging Raichu's attack that Gary saw Raichu's weakness, and recalled Electabuzz for Wartortle, ignoring as the gym leader laughed at his choice.

"Rain dance"

"Thunder!"

"dodge it"

Wartortle dodged around the gym, using the puddles it had made from rain dance to slide around, making raichu miss again and again, soon Gary could see that it was tiring.

"finish this with skull bash!"

"Raichu, dodge!"

But raichu was so tired from unleashing so many thunder attacks, that it only swiped at wartortle in a weak mega punch before it fell into one of the puddles, swirls in its eyes.

"Only six more gyms to go." he said proudly to his cheerleaders as he climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

So as heres what i'm think for pairings so far,

SabrinaXAsh as the major ship

SabrinaXAshX Harem as the second major ship

If Gary isn't part of the harem, which i haven't decided yet, then i'm thinking GaryXDawn because they're kind of cute together and i'm not really fond of the DawnXAsh pairing

If Paul isn't part of the harem, which i haven't decided yet, then i'm thinking PaulXRitchie (because ritchie is so much like ash anyway that i could actually see this happening.)

What does everyone think of Malevolentshipping (a.k.a AshX Dark Ash)? Should I include it?

Dawn's team:

1. Piplup (it'll never evolve)

Whirlpool

bubblebeam

bide

water gun

bubble

peck

pound

2. Buneary (will evolve at the end of the sinnoh arc)

ice beam

bounce

dizzy punch

attract

baton pass

jump kick

3. Pachirisu

spark

quick attack

hyper fang

discharge

attacks it will learn

electra ball

sweet kiss

4. Mamoswine

ice shard

ancient power

take down

attacks it will learn

hail

earthquake

double hit

blizzard

5. Cydaquil (will evolve into Typhlosion at the end of the Sinnoh arc)

smoke screen

flame wheel

swift

attacks it will learn

flamethrower

nitro charge (will not learn this until ishhu)

purgatory (ditto to above)

double edge

6. Togekiss

aura sphere

Sky attack

extreme speed

air slash

attacks it will learn

mirror move

future sight

morning sun

pokemon she'll catch

Yooterii (cause it's cute and it looks like a dog, will evolve into Muurando before the end of the Ishhu arc)

ice fang

fire fang

thunder fang

bite

helping hand

roar

reversal

giga impact

Shiny Masquerain (cause every one of ash's travelling companions has a butterfly esque pokemon except Misty)

Ominous wind

quick attack

stun spore

air slash

Butterfly dance

bug buzz

hydro pump

Clefable (because it matches her personality)

Sing

metronome

minimize

double slap

mimic

wish

encore

wake-up-slap

cosmic power

gravity

sweet kiss

Espeon (given as an eevee egg)

sand attack

tackle

swift

confusion

psych up

future sight

psychic

morning sun

sleep talk

Max's team

1. Gardevoir (he caught the ralts he said he'd come back for)

double team

confusion

secret power

magical leaf

teleport

calm mind

psychic

hypnosis

dream eater

2. Swampert (his starter was a mudkip)

water gun

muddy water

foresight

mud bomb

earthquake

protect

hammer arm

rain dance

surf

3. Shiny Shiftry (caught as a seedot)

Faint attack

whirlwind

grass mixer (it won't learn this until Isshu)

Leaf storm (ditto to above)

leech seed

swagger

extrasensory

4. Mightyena (caught as a poochyena)

howl

bite

take down

poison fang

ice fang

fire fang

thunder fang

5. Slaking (his dad gives him a slakoth)

yawn

slack off

faint attack

swagger

counter

hammer arm

crush claw

6. Shiny Mawile (because I think they are cool)

fake tears

bite

sweet scent

iron defense

baton pass

stockpile

spit up

swallow

iron head

pokemon he'll catch

Roobushin (caught as a dokkora in Isshu)

focus energy

bide

hammer arm

little by little

bulk up

stone edge

focus punch

super power

drain punch

Shiny Gallade (caught as a ralts, to keep his Gardevoir company)

Leaf blade

Night slash

Confusion

double team

fury cutter

protect

close combat

Ursaring (caught as a teddiursa)

fake tears

lick

hyper beam

slash

rest

snore

hammer arm

sleep talk

close combat

Shiny Ninetails

sunny day

flamethrower

hypnosis

confuse ray

dream eater

extrasensory

bursting flame

fire blast

May's team

1. Blaziken (her starter)

Sky uppercut

Blaze kick

overheat

ember

slash

flare blitz

counter

2. Glaceon (evolved from the eevee egg)

iron tail

ice beam

ice shard

hail

mirror coat

blizzard

return

3. Wartortle (will evolve at the end of the Hoenn arc)

aqua tail

rapid spin

hydro pump

rain dance

iron defense

aqua ring

4. Venusaur

vine whip

razor leaf

solar beam

poison powder

take down

petal dance

ingrain

5. Munchlax (will not evolve)

metronome

body slam

stockpile

spit up

swallow

rollout

double edge

counter

zen headbutt

6. Beautifly

morning sun

Mega drain

atract

butterfly dance

bug buzz

endure

air cutter

pokemon she'll catch

skitty (she gives it to the gym)

assist

iron tail

attract

double slap

Miltank

Heal bell

Gyro ball

Wake-up-Slap

Zen Headbutt

rollout

body slam

reversal

Cherrim (caught as a cherubi in Sinnoh)

take down

morning sun

solarbeam

leech seed

petal dance

sweet scent

weather ball

Tabuune (not until Isshu)

Psycho shock

attract

take down

double edge

telekinesis

yawn

Gary's team

1. Electivire (caught as an electabuzz)

thunder punch

fire punch

swift

shock wave

electra ball

thunder

giga impact

2. Umbreon (given as an eevee egg)

quick attack

confuse ray

flash (it uses this attack in an episode)

moonlight

faint attack

iron tail

3. Blastoise (his starter, evolves before the end of the Kanto arc)

hydro pump

flash cannon

withdraw

protect

water pulse

rain dance

skull bash

4. Dodrio (caught as a doduo)

tri attack

rage

fury attack

drill peck

endeavor

thrash

5. Alakazam (one of the pokemon that if you freeze the frame during the silver conference profile, you can see)

Teleport

Kinesis

Confusion

Psychic

Disable

Miracle eye

recover

future sight

6. Arcanine

extreme speed

flamethrower

thunder fang

ice fang

sunny day

return

fire blast

pokemon he has caught (most of which we only see once before they are taken out so we need to give them some attacks)

Magmar (caught in Kanto)

Fire punch

faint attack

flamethrower

confuse ray

sunny day

fire blast

Scizor (caught in Johto)

bullet punch

quick attack

x-scissor

false-swipe

metal claw

Iron Head

counter

steel wing

Golem (caught in Kanto)

Magnitude

Strength

rock blast

knock down

self destruct

steath rock

heavy bomber

Nidoking (caught in Kanto)

Thrash

Earth Power

Megahorn

counter

iron tail

head smash

Krabby (caught in Kanto)

bubble

harden

bubblebeam

metal claw

guillotine

crab hammer

Nidoqueen

earth power

superpower

body slam

counter

iron tail

skull bash

endure

Skarmory (Caught in Johto, another one that you only see when you freeze the Silver conference entry screen)

Swift

Steel wing

agility

fury attack

Metal Sound

air slash

drill peck

brave bird

Kingdra (Caught in Kanto as a horsea, evolved before the Silver conference, another one you see on the silver conference entry screen)

yawn

smokescreen

bubblebeam

twister

hydro pump

dragon dance

dragon pulse

dragonbreath

outrage

Houndoom (caught in Johto as a houndour, evolved before the Silver conference, another one you only see on the Silver Conference entry screen)

thunder fang

howl

flamethrower

bite

foul play

crunch

sunny day

solarbeam (look it up on it can learn this with a tm)

Fearow (caught in Kanto as a spearow, evolved before the Silver Conference, another one you only see on the Silver Conference entry screen)

mirror move

fly

agility

fury attack

aerial ace

drill run

drill peck

roost

Pinsir (caught in Kanto before the Silver Conference, the last of Gary's pokemon that you only see on the Silver Conference entry screen)

bind

focus energy

vice grip

close combat

revenge

brick break

submission

super power

pokemon he'll catch

Shiny Flygon (cause he doesn't have a dragon type yet. Caught in Hoenn as a shiny trapinch)

Sonicboom

Faint attack

Sand tomb

Hyper beam

Dragonbreath

Dragon Tail

Earth power

Draco Metor

Mismagius (because he doesn't have a ghost type. Caught in Sinnoh as a mismagius)

Magical leaf

Psywave

Destiny bond

Shadow sneak

Confuse ray

Perish song


	14. Chapter 14

Just a little note to let everyone know this fic has been officially adopted by werewolf10


	15. Chapter 15

this fic adopted by werewolf 120


End file.
